


Heavy Soul

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi! Um, I know this may sound like a weird request, but could you write a fic where the reader has wanted to come out to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley that she’s bisexual, but ever since God!Chuck came back, she’s been really nervous about it? And she eventually decides to come out to them, but God!Chuck overhears? It doesn’t have to be any pairing; I’m just going through something like this, so it’s mostly to help me feel better. If you don’t want to do it, that’s okay. But thanks anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Soul

The end of the world finally arrived. Again. Having been a part of Team Winchester for some odd years, the announcement had popped up every once in awhile. You had managed to help stop the destruction of the world in the past, but you weren’t sure that was even possible this time around. The Darkness was a force that was never ever supposed to even touch the world, but here she was, threatening to break God’s favorite toy. Everyone you cared about to some degree was in the bunker: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley. For some time now, you’ve wanted to come out as bisexual. They were your remaining family, and you felt that they deserved to know you, the real you. Since the world was ending, what better time do it?

“Y/N! Can you grab Chuck a glass of water?” Sam’s call echoed throughout the entire Bunker, but it centered on you, where you laid on your bed staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I got it!” You shouted back, throwing yourself from the comforts of your mattress. You could come out right now in front of all of them. There was one thing picking at you, though. God himself was in the same room. Sure, Chuck seemed a lot different than what you envisioned God to be, but you were afraid of what he would think when you came out. Would he be angry that you stepped off the so-called right path? Would he snap his fingers and send you straight down to Hell? Well, that wasn’t likely at the time because he was winded from Amara’s attack, but maybe he would want to do that to you. More than you could admit, his acceptance meant something to you.

While pondering on the stressful decision, you filled a glass up with water, eyes watching the strong stream of water gush against the bottom of the glass. Would he bring his fist down on you as harshly as that? You quickly shut off the water and headed for the research room, eyes cast down as you made your way over to Chuck. “Here you go,” you said softly, extending the glass out to him.

Chuck gazed at you for a moment before accepting the glass. “Thank you. Hey, are you okay, Y/N?” Chuck asked, noticing the tenseness of your movements.

“Wh-What? Oh, yeah, I’m good,” you weakly assured him before heading back towards your room. You couldn’t do this!

“Hey, hey,” Dean voiced, grabbing your arm before you could escape. He pulled you back to stand in front of him, his eyes narrowed in worry. “I know it’s the end of the world-”

“That’s not what I’m worrying about,” you cut him off, giving your head a shake. You took in a breath, steadying yourself before you threw yourself into the deep water. “Get Cas, Sam, and Crowley and meet me in the hallway,” you whispered before pulling yourself from his grasp and heading that way, your heart hammering within your chest.

Dean gathered up your proposed group and brought them out of the room, all having confused faces. “What’s going on, Y/N?”

You nervously wrung your hands, afraid of their judgement. It took you awhile to accept yourself, and now you were asking for the acceptance of your four closest friends. You couldn’t live without them, couldn’t bear it. “I love you guys. You’re all I have left, and I don’t want to die without telling you guys who I really am. I’m … I’m bisexual,” you forced yourself to say the words you feared saying out loud to anyone. People were incredibly judgmental these days, unable to conceal their opinions or comments. However, there were a lot of accepting people, as well.

“Y/N, that’s okay. That doesn’t change how we see you,” Sam reassured you, moving forward to grasp your hands in his, a warm smile on his face. “You can tell us anything, okay? Family builds you up. It isn’t supposed to tear you down.”

You felt a smile break out on your face, your eyes beginning to tear up. You gave Sam’s hands a happy squeeze before embracing him, resting your cheek against his chest. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Like Sammy said, it doesn’t change a thing. You’re still our hunting partner and friend. We wouldn’t be alive without you, kiddo. We’ll support you all the way,” Dean told you as Sam stepped away.

“Damn straight, you wouldn’t be alive without me,” you laughed softly, feeling a hand on the back of your neck pull you in for a tight hug. You placed your chin on his shoulder, lips near his ear. “You have no idea how much that means to me. And know I’ll always have your back, too,” you whispered to him.

“I know, sweetheart. Oh, and if you ever need some chicks’ numbers, just tell me,” Dean murmured back before pulling away, shooting you a wink.

You smirked, giving your head an amused shake. The brothers were something, alright. But they weren’t the only ones you cared about. You turned to Castiel, a nervous smile on your face. He was one of God’s angels. There was no telling what was going through his head.

“I’m indifferent to sexual orientation. I just want you to be happy, Y/N. I think we can all agree on that,” Castiel told you, a crooked smile appearing on his face, blue eyes bright and genuine. With a certain familiarity, he swept you into a hug, tightly squeezing you and letting you know that he meant it.

“As long as I’m with you guys, I’ll always be happy, despite the ridiculous amounts of trouble we get in,” you commented, giving him a squeeze before releasing him. You were starting to breathe easier now. If the angel was so accepting, then the demon couldn’t be much harder.

“I can’t believe you fools didn’t figure it out sooner,” Crowley chuckled, eliciting confused glances from everyone. “Your eyes gave you away during many encounters, darling. I was wondering when you’d come out,” Crowley clarified as he approached you, a dashing smile on his face.

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You jerk,” you told him before letting him embrace you. “So, it’s okay that I’m like this?” you whispered, resting your hands on his chest as you curled into him.

“However you choose to be, as long as you stay true to yourself, is perfect. Even if in some terrible alternate universe where none of us accepted you for who you are, I would want you to keep going with your head held high because that’s who  _ you _ are,” Crowley told you in the most gentle voice you ever heard him speak with.

“He’s right.”

You jerked your head up to see Chuck standing in the doorway, a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry, I accidentally overheard and your reluctance to look me in the eyes told me that something was up,” Chuck apologized before fully coming into the hallway.

You gave Crowley a grateful smile before moving towards Chuck, your breathing nearly shaky as you met solid blue eyes. “I … I was afraid for you to know,” you admitted.

Chuck smiled in understanding and nodded. “I’m aware of what people have claimed to be my word. For awhile now, I've lived among humans, basically became one. There are so many … rules and restrictions. I found myself feeling trapped within those boundaries, feeling like if I took a chance, changed direction, I was under the scrutiny of others. I made this world, made you, to watch you grow and evolve, to take chances, to fall in love, to be happy. Admittedly, I lived vicariously through humanity to experience those things. I don't want to limit you, only encourage you to grow,” Chuck told you sincerely, his eyes full of something close to wonder and amazement. He was inspired by humanity to put it simply.

Tears slipped down your cheeks, the overwhelming weight beginning to lift from your shoulders. “I hate disappointing people,” you whispered, your lashes heavy.

Chuck reached forward, placing a gentle hand on your cheek, his thumb curving along your skin to wipe your tears away. “You haven't disappointed me, not by being yourself. The only way you would've disappointed me was if you lived your life as a lie. That's not why I created you. I want you to take this life and run with it because it's  _ yours _ . Not theirs, not mine.”

You leaned into his touch, feeling some sort of calmness wash over you. He was right. It was your life; why live it falsely? “Thanks, Chuck,” you murmured, smiling with gratitude and pure happiness. You let yourself breathe, eyes moving to gaze at the others, feeling acceptance. “You guys are the best. If it is our last day together, it was well spent,” you told them, brushing your remaining tears away. “I approached this with a heavy soul, thinking you would cast me away, send me downstairs,” you added truthfully.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in thought as he listened to your words, hooking onto one specific one.

“I would never cast you down to Hell for being bisexual. I don't understand why some humans think it's such a bad thing. You're not hurting or bothering anyone. During my time here, I had a few girlfriends and a few boyfriends,” Chuck replied a beat later, his arms crossing casually.

You blinked in surprise at that last bit, noting the surprise on the others’ faces, as well. God dated both men and women; check that out.

“Wait, I think Y/N just figured out how to save the world,” Castiel suddenly spoke, his eyes widening at the realization.

“What? How?” You questioned, turning to him.

“Souls. Light defeats darkness. Souls are made of light. If we get enough maybe we can take on Amara,” Castiel replied, putting the pieces together in his head.

You turned to Chuck, hope flaring within your eyes. “Do you think that can work?”

Chuck thought for a second, weakly running a hand through his hair. “Yeah … Yeah, I think it could. We need a lot of souls, though.”

“Well, guess we better get to work,” you said excitedly, a bright smile breaking out on your face as everything fell back into order, just how it was before. Except, you felt more at ease with yourself.

The others agreed and followed you into the research room, gearing up for possibly the final battle.

Chuck stayed behind for a moment, merely watching all of you work together in destined harmony, overcoming differences and destroying boundaries for the good of yourselves and others. “Kids,” he murmured, a proud smile appearing on his face as he walked through the doorway. 


End file.
